Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp
Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp is a remote government training facility where children with psychic abilities are trained to become Psychonauts. The camp sits directly above a large Psitanium deposit by the shores of Lake Oblongata, opposite of Thorney Towers Home for the Disturbed. It is the main setting of Psychonauts. History The history of Whispering Rock can be read in the center of the Main Campgrounds' parking lot, where it is inscribed into a large tree-log: * 500 years ago: Enormous, Psitanium-bearing meteorite strikes the Earth, leaving a giant crater. * 200 years ago: Native inhabitants begin making arrowheads out of the Psitanium, which they call by the name 'Whispering Rock'. This is a rough English translation. * 100 Years Ago: Prospectors and settlers take over the area, naming their boom town, 'Shaky Claim.' * 99 Years Ago: First case of 'Paranormal Hysteria' diagnosed in Shaky Claim. * 75 Years Ago: Houston Thorney builds his Home for the Demented to deal with the insanity epidemic. * 60 Years Ago: More residents in the Asylum than in the town. Houston Thorney commits suicide by throwing himself from the tower. * 55 Years Ago: Asylum closes. Last valley residents paid to leave by the federal government, who flood the crater to prevent further habitation. Lake Oblongata is created. * 5 Years Ago: Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp founded to nurture and train future Psychonauts. The timeline also includes an extra note left by Nils Lutefisk: * Last Summer: I got to first base with Elka Doom, signed Nils Lutefisk. Function Described by Sasha Nein as a "remote government training facility", the purpose of the camp is to train young psychics to become psychic secret-agents known as Psychonauts. Under the guise of an ordinary summer camp, the agents acting as camp staff engage campers to help them to unlock, understand, explore and advance their psychic powers, as well as provide a safe haven away from the ridicule and suffering that often comes with possession of these abilities. Camp Residents Camp Staff Whispering rock is run and staffed by agents (and ex-agents) of the Psychonauts organization. The camp staff featured in Psychonauts are: *Coach Oleander (counselor) *Sasha Nein (counselor) *Milla Vodello (counselor) *Ford Cruller (janitor, ranger, boatman, cook, store-runner) Campers The Campers of Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp are children between the ages of seven and thirteen, many from various locations within the US, but also some hailing from Canada, Russia, and in one case, possibly even outer space. Each camper is assigned a Psycadet rank depending on their psychic abilities, and participates in camp activities in order to develop and hone new powers which are represented by Merit Badges. For the vast majority of time, however, the campers are left free to do as they please. :The campers shown in Psychonauts are: :*Benny Fideleo :*Bobby Zilch :*Chloe Barge :*Clem Foote :*Crystal Flowers Snagrash :*Dogen Boole :*Elka Doom :*Elton Fir :*Franke Athens :*J. T. Hoofburger :*Kitty Bubai :*Lili Zanotto :*Maloof Canola :*Melvin "Chops" Sweetwind :*Mikhail Bulgakov :*Milka Phage :*Nils Lutefisk :*Phoebe Love :*Quentin Hedgemouse :*Razputin Aquato :*Vernon Tripe Locations *Kids' Cabins: The area where the campers go to sleep for the night. There are 3 cabins in total, one marked for boys, one for girls, and one for "advanced" campers, according to the plaque's texture file. Coach Oleander's treehouse office can be found here at the top the huge tree in the center of this area, along with the first mental world of the game, Coach Oleander's Basic Braining. Raz will be locked to this area until he completes Basic Braining. *Main Campgrounds: The central hub of the camp, which also hosts the Main Lodge and the Parking Lot, and connects to all other areas of camp. The parking lot contains two cars, belonging to Coach Oleander and Milla Vodello. A large log with the history of the area labeled on it is present in the center of the Parking Lot. *Main Lodge: The Main Lodge is located at the heart of Camp, and is home to the Camp Store and the TV Room. Chef Cruller can be found at the camp store, and will sell Raz usable items. *GPC and Wilderness: The GPC and Wilderness is a heavily forested area containing the Geodesic Psychoisolation Chambers, as well as the entrance to Sasha's Underground Lab. Ranger Cruller is present in this area and will reward you for when you have half and all of the scavenger hunt items. *Sasha's Underground Lab: Sasha's lab is hidden below the GPC. Here, Sasha Nein conducts advanced training and tests of morally questionable status on the campers, which may or may not be authorized, through use of the Brain Tumbler. *Reception Area: The location of the main campfire, as well as Janitor Cruller's trailer. The opening cutscene takes place at this location. *Boathouse and Beach: The Boathouse and beach are located along the shores of Lake Oblongata, with Admiral Cruller present in the boathouse. A bathyspere is present at the docks, and Milla Vodello is present at a dock further out into the water, which must be accessed by canoe. After finishing Lungfishopolis]] and recieving the Lungfish Call, Raz can summon Linda at this location for transport to Thorney Towers Home for the Disturbed. *Ford's Sanctuary: The secret headquarters of Whispering Rock. Ford Cruller is present here and will give Raz information, as well as award him merit badges. The Cobweb Detangler and Psi Challenge Marker machine are located here. It is also where the campers will be located after they have all been kidnapped, and will remain until rebrained. Gallery Main Lodge Exterior.png|The area around the Main Lodge, seen at night. Lake Sky.png|Whispering Rock as seen from across the Lake, near the entrance to Thorney Towers. whispering rock psychic summer camp.png|The official Whispering Rock shirt design (in blue instead of the game's yellow and red) Jetpsy.jpg|A private Psychonauts jet departing from the parking lot in the ending of the game. Mainenter.png|The entrance to the camp. CampOverveiw.jpg|A bird's-eye view of Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. Category:Locations Category:Non-Mental Areas Category:Psychonauts (game)